Punishment
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: This was written for the lovely gamma x orionis, who writes many more words than me in a half hour. she asked for this pairing, and gave me the prompt bondage. I'm also submitting this for the Arithmancy category for the School Subjects Competition, as this fairly could have actually happened. There is smut, you were forewarned (slash is mentioned).


This was written for the lovely gamma_x_orionis, who writes many more words than me in a half hour. she asked for this pairing, and gave me the prompt bondage. I'm also submitting this for the Arithmancy category for the School Subjects Competition, as this fairly could have actually happened. There is smut, you were forewarned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents and I'm not making any money off of this, but let's be honest, it'd be really cool if I did.

* * *

It was dark and silent. She can only hear the sound of her pants echoing on the walls.

A shuffle somewhere in front of her draws her attention, she lifts her head to try and discern what the sound is.

SLAP

Her cheek is stinging and she has to pull herself back up off the floor. She returns to the position that _He_ prefers her in when He does this.

He says it's her punishment for doing something wrong.

But to her, it's a reward. It's the only time He touches her, the only time her affection is ever returned.

Her sister says she's crazy for wanting another man than her husband. Rodolphus scoffs and says its an honour that their Lord deems her worthy of His cock.

_His cock_.

She can see this as a punishment, as he does not allow her the privilege to look, to worship that which she so seeks.

But then, he's also taking her in front of the rest of his Death Eaters.

_An example_, he says.

_Showing them who he prefers_, she thinks.

Although she is a bare as the day she was born and kneeling, facing the rest of the crowd, she is wet, gushing even. She knows that if she were to squirm an inch so that her feet are below her cunt there would be a puddle of her juices.

_All for Him_.

"It appears you like this," he hisses into her ear. She shudders. Of course she likes this. Sure, the Potter brat got away, but she'd happily let him slip through her fingers again if she would be _punished_ like this.

"Really?" the hiss sounds more like a purr. He trails his fingers down her stinging cheek. She knows she's in trouble. She should want to see the end of the stupid Half-blood. He stands in the way of her Lord, and even if she doesn't get rewarded in the way she prefers, a punishment from her lord is supposed be a _punishment_.

But she could never see it that way. He's touching her now and her skin turns to gooseflesh as his fingers graze her down her face, her neck, around her taut nipples, to her waist. He grabs her then, and she hopes, _how she hopes_, that this is it.

Even if she cannot see, even if it is in front of the Pureblood elite, all she wants is his cock thrusting into her.

She holds back a cry as he pulls her to her feet by her hair. He lets her go abruptly and she wants to fall back to her knees, she has _disappointed_ him and all she wants to do is _please _him. Why won't he let her please him?

Her arms lift above her head of their own volition, and a rope wraps around them preventing her from trying to maneuver them. He casts a spell on her and she hopes that this will lead to more. Her chest juts forward and she knows that half the room are admiring her form.

She holds back a smirk. This body is only for her Lord. Not even her Husband has feasted on it since consummating their vows. He wishes for her to please their Lord. He understands and that's why their marriage works.

Their Lord means everything to them both.

Her blindfold is Banished and she is blinded by the new sensation. The room is still dark, but torch light blazes in the corners. She looks out to the crowd and finds all of His inner circle but her husband.

The rope tightens and pulls her up off the ground. She is barely standing on her toes and her body is tight. She is stretched beyond what is normal, and she knows it only makes her body all the more appealing. She can see it in the eyes of Rabastan and Antonin. They wish they were her Lord.

She smirks in their direction. They will never know her touch. She saves herself for her Lord, knowing that he will reward her with what she seeks most.

They quietly chuckle at her, and she puzzles at their actions. She wants to shout at them that they are unworthy, but she is slowly turning so that her back faces the crowd.

Her eyes bulge and start to mist. She wants to jump forward and hurt him and fall to the ground and cry all at the same time.

"You are not being rewarded," he reminds her, as he aligns his cock between the pert cheeks of her husband. Rodolphus is bent forward, staring at the ground, silent and stoic.

"You are being punished," he rasps as he thrusts forward to the hilt. Rodolphus holds back a shout, and all Bellatrix can think is how that is supposed to be her.

She should be the one on her hands and knees with her Lord's cock impaling her. She would not be holding back her shouts or her pain. No, she would take it as He would want, as He would command.

A tear falls from the corner of her eye and she wishes she could wipe it away.

He smirks at her and she can feel the crack in her being. He is her Lord, and she has disappointed him. She should be punished, she knows, but not like this.

Her husband flinches when he watches their Lord raise his wand, but relaxes when it is pointed at her. Their Lord thrusts into him with more speed and Bellatrix can hear the sound of skin smacking skin.

How she wishes it was her skin.

It should be her, but she is being punished. She knows this.

Her Lord gives her a soft smile, at least what she interprets as one. She knows she has pleased him. She is taking her punishment as she should, and he rewards her.

He directs his wand directly at her and whispers, "_Crucio_."

The rope tied around her wrists keeps her standing, making her spin slowly in place, as she spasms.


End file.
